Haunting October
by Rogue Cherokee
Summary: The death of a close friend sends the gang in seperate directions only to bring that friend back from the dead to fix their problems.
1. Chapter 1

Haunting October.

Rogue Cherokee

Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I dont own her or them, I never will own Sailor Moon.

Wellllllll I had to go ahead and put the first chapter out to this, I really had to, you guys tell me what you think and if its not good then I will rewrite, this is the story that I had and I am currently rewriting now because it was jacked by a movie. lol I have so much stuff that its crazy and my work is so old, just like my mob story lol coming soon to a computer near you. lol

Chapter 1

* * *

It had been a year since Motoki had passed away. Motoki was the cool arcade guy whom Usagi had fell in love with. Things changed once he left, nobody hung out at the arcade anymore, and everybody went their separate ways. Now a scout meeting was just a scout meeting, their friendships had fallen. And Mamoru, it was every now and then that she would see Mamoru, he took it the hardest. She would go out of her way to bump into him, but it wasn't the same, nothing was the same without their glue Motoki. Tears hit his tombstone which read in loving memory of Motoki Furuhata. Everything seemed so unreal, his death still felt fresh, and it had only been a year since he had passed. Only a year and it still felt like yesterday, it still felt like they were all standing in the arcade laughing and smiling when his heart had stopped, him dropping the milkshake out of his hand. The glass shattering, cherry milkshake splattering its surroundings. It was like a movie scene, the laughter fading, everybody rushing to panic, the ambulance coming, him dieing on his way to the hospital.

Life was cruel when she wanted to be, all of her mood swings changing peoples worlds forever. And hers had changed, she had changed, the crush she had on him sent her into complete misery. The day before his death he told her that she would love Mamoru someday; Usagi wrote it off as a joke, laughing with him thinking him being sarcastic. They all had laughed but now they weren't, it wasn't room to laugh cause she found herself missing what he loved, she missed the closest person to him Mamoru. If she couldn't have Motoki, she wanted the next best thing to him, Mamoru. Oh how her heart ached, the pain funneling through her chest, time seeming to wallow in those pitiful moments. It was in these moments she would come to his grave and cry placing different types of flowers on the freshly cut grass. It wasn't healthy she knew but she just had to talk to him, and tell him how much everybody misses him, how much he meant to her, and how nothing ever seemed right any more.

It was a day before Halloween, memories plaguing her small form of the last holiday they had spent together. The last outing they all had as friends. They had went trick or treating, Mamoru dressing up as a trash can claiming Usagi told him too, and Motoki was Motoki a ray of sunshine bringing them all together. Rei had been a fairy, Minako had been a pirate she barely had her aaarrgggggs down right, Ami had been a professor, and Makoto had been a genie. Usagi had dressed up as Sailor Moon getting a couple of good laughs out of the group and a scolding look from Rei and Luna. Usagi sputtered trying to catch her breath, trying to calm her emotions before she cried her heart out once again over his grave. Her vision was blurry as she blindly wiped at her eyes. Blinking back the rest of her tears she sat down on his grave ready to talk to him about how her day went, she paused seeing an outline materialize in front of her, being sailor moon her first instinct grabbed her, she reached for her moon broach without a second thought otherwise. She never transformed, her breathing paused, her not believing the image before her, her heart nearly stopped.

"Motoki. Motoki!" She shouted jumping up to greet him faltering thinking that maybe it was a trick from the Dark Kingdom; maybe she had finally lost her mind.

"You're not real. I'm going crazy that's it I'm going crazy. Your dead I'm not supposed to be seeing you. You're not real. You're not real. You're not real." She told herself shaking her head in a no, more like chanted as she backed away into his tombstone nearly tripping over it.

"Usagi, I don't have much time." The image of Motoki said stepping closer to her being careful, the last thing he wanted to do was give the girl a heart attack. But he needed her to understand, things needed to happen so they could be happy, he couldn't rest in peace if they weren't at peace. He had come to terms with his death, he had accepted it, but he couldn't leave this world until he dealt with their problems too. That was Motoki, good sweet ole Motoki.

"Usagi please, please." He began to plead with her, hoping that she wouldn't be so chicken and high tail it out of there. How could he explain to her that he was trapped here until they were okay, or that he could only leave the grave yard on Halloween, and only appear on Halloween's Eve.

"This is cruel, I've gone crazy." She muttered staring at his image her eyes seeming hollow in the moonlight.

"Usagi, its me its really me, please, you were Sailor Moon last Halloween, the year before that you were a bumble bee, the year before that you couldn't go because you had a cold so we crashed at your place and scared your brother shingo half the night." He said willing her to believe him as he noticed fresh tears spill from her eyes.

"Motoki." She whispered wanting desperately to believe the thing before her.

"Your favorite video game is Sailor V, you love getting on Mamoru's nerves, you get a kick out of picking on your cat, you love eating, and reading magna." He said, if he could cry he would, the memories poured in on him also, memories of their times together.

"My best friend nicknamed you Odango Atama, he picks on you relentlessly." Motoki said as she stood up to face him. She had grown he noted, but it had been a year and he realized that they all would've changed, he would've changed too if he was still living. Usagi stood before him no longer the shy little girl he remembered but a growing woman.

"He used to." She said her face falling again, her thinking that she finally was off of her rocker, and that she might as well give in to it.

"I've been telling you that everything has changed, I no longer see Mamoru, everybody has changed." She said her voice sounding broken. Motoki's face fell; it was as if he had expected, all of them to fall apart with out a mutual place to hang. He knew they had stopped going to the arcade, too many memories, good and bad.

"What about you Usagi, have you changed?" He asked her, not sure if he would like the answer; her being sweet always meant a lot to him.

"In ways Motoki, but I still am the Usagi that you knew, the Usagi that you know." She said stepping closer to stand in front of him. Her hand reached out passing through nothingness; it was a fog mist he was made up of.

"Why did you come back?" She asked getting to the point, not caring if the situation seemed impossible, she was Sailor Moon after all.

"For you guys, I can't rest in peace if I know you guys aren't happy." He said giving a wry smile wishing that he could make her a milkshake or one of her favorite dishes to make her problems go away. Usagi sobbed, her tears storming before her at the very thought of Motoki's situation.

"Motoki, we just miss you so much and nothing is the same no more, I barely see Mamoru, The girls all have their own agenda's, and I, I just miss you." She said breaking down, releasing all that she had been holding for the past year. Motoki put his arms up around her, even though he wasn't really holding her, it was comfort enough. He placed a light kiss on her forehead which felt like a breeze tickling her brows.

"I can make it better Usagi, we will make it better, but you have to do some things for me. As you can see I can't quite do them myself." He said laughing making a light joke of his situation. How he could joke at a time like this Usagi couldn't understand, when he laughed she froze, hearing a laugh she hadn't heard in a year. The hairs at the nape of her neck stood on all end as remembrance registered with her soul. It was really him, she wasn't psycho after all.

"What do we have to do?" She asked ready to do whatever he asked her to do, even go to hell and fight the devil himself if she had too, she would do it in a heartbeat all for him.

"Welll, we have to get the gang back together and then its all up to you, you were always the friend keeper, I was just cupid." He said, turning his face so his tombstone wouldn't be in his vision, it was the last thing he had wanted to see. It would send him back to where he didn't want to go, a place he had escaped to come help them.

"Get the gang back together." She repeated him giggling at his other comments, a smile curving her lips into a vision he hadn't seen in a year. They smiled together, chatting about their first plan.

* * *

Memories plagued him as they always did of a blonde haired Odango and a blonde haired male. He missed him, he missed Motoki. Mamoru sat there in his small quiet apartment, thinking over the past year, the anniversary of his best friend's death would be tomorrow. The thought of that sent him to cry some more. After Motoki left he had no one, he closed himself up from the world, cutting off of everyone and everything including Sailor Moon. Every now and then he would see Odango Atama go out of her way to bump into him, he guessed she felt it too; she needed something that wouldn't change. She needed to know that their mutual routines wouldn't die too but they had like everybody else Mamoru had known, he estranged himself from them all, from everything.

He just wanted to be alone, but he still remembered the sarcastic joke Motoki had made the day before his death going on about

"One of these days your going to want Usagi" and him replying with,

"That will be the day I call her my Usako." The mere thought of it made him smile, but it was the same day he had called her his Usako, like he had called her everyday, just for his hearing not everybody else's.

He hated coffee now, nobody seemed to make it like Motoki, and the thought of drinking coffee made him think of Motoki and it made him sick, he was becoming sick, barely holding his food down. He deemed loving people wrong because it hurt so much when you had to let them go, but he was glad for having a friend like Motoki. A knock on his apartment door broke him out of his thoughts, him wondering who could be banging on his door this time of night; he hadn't had someone come over since Motoki left.

He stared through the peephole seeing Usagi's bright eyes peering up waiting for him to open. He opened his door wondering how she knew where he lived and what she was doing there.


	2. Chapter 2

Haunting October.  
Chapter 2

Okay here go Chap 2, and yall might not like it but tell me what you guys think. I will have to fix somethings.

Disclaimers: I dont own Sailor Moon.

Chapter Two.

* * *

He stared through the peephole seeing Usagi's bright eyes peering up waiting for him to open. He opened his door wondering how she knew where he lived and what she was doing there. He cracked the door wide enough to see her face fully, her eyes seemed a little puffy. He could tell that she was crying. The urge to kiss her salty cheeks caressed him, but he fought it back wondering what the hell was his world coming to. He silently swore at himself wondering where his manners had went also. 

"Usagi." He groaned his voice sounding so unlike him that it sent him on edge a little he stepped back allowing her access to his junky apartment which somewhere along the line he stopped caring and stopped cleaning. Usagi stepped in a little taken back by his appearance, the dark rings underneath his eyes scared her. And when she finally had a good view of his place her heart hammered, she couldn't believe her summer blue eyes, his place was a mess. Usagi opted for a joke to break the ice and she prayed like hell that it would work.

"And I thought that I was the sloppy one." She kidded, stepping over the magazines in her way and walking over to his couch to plop down. Mamoru smiled and slightly laughed, a laugh that sounded foreign to him, his face creased into a smile that hadn't been visible on his features in a year. Usagi smiled, her plan was working already.

"Sure Odango whatever you say." Mamoru retorted the inside of his heart warming up, feeling good to have something that came so natural back in place. His eyes shifted around his apartment not really caring that it was his Odango Atama seeing him like that.

"Mamoru…" Usagi paused, her bottom lip trembling, her heart clenching, not sure if she was ready to ask him out at all, but upon Motoki's orders she would carry out his wishes.

"Mamoru, come out with me tomorrow, it will be fun." She rushed her face paling as his smile faded to be replaced with his former bitter expression. Her eyes dropped to pay attention to the different magazines littered on his beige carpeted floor. Mamoru's heart clenched in his chest at his very downfall, she would be his downfall or his very release.

"Usagi I don't think that's such a good idea." He started, his voice dropping to a lower octave, the very depression he felt seeping back into his lonely bones.

"I'm not taking no for an answer Mamoru." Usagi said getting up from his couch bending down to start picking up his old abandoned magazines. Mamoru was speechless; Usagi had always seemed to do that to him. She ignored him, working on her task at hand.

"Let's start by cleaning your apartment." She said putting the magazines in her area in a small pile on his coffee table. She smiled bringing joy into the room.

"Get out." He barked, pissed about her audacity to even think that she had a right to invade his life again like she used to. But this was too personal, all of their meetings happened at the arcade, or outside where she would deem his head a trash can. Mamoru clenched his chest; the tight knots were forming again.

"The arcade." He said catching her attention only getting her to pause just for a second as she got back to the task at hand cleaning his apartment.

"What about it?" She asked acting nonchalant like Motoki had briefed her to do. Mamoru's eyes rolled, him wondering how she could just stroll on into his place and send memories crashing down upon a world he left a year ago, his world. He stopped ready to strangle the girl, feeling an emotion he hadn't felt in a minute, anger against Usagi being so simple.

"Get out." He said again, this time walking over to his apartment door to let her out, she ignored him standing up from her position on the floor. To walk towards where she assumed his kitchen was at.

"Where are your trash bags?" She asked him smiling to herself feeling good for getting underneath his skin again.

"Fine then." He huffed exasperated throwing his hands up in the air walking off to his bedroom down the hall. He assumed that she would leave if he wouldn't keep her company.

'That fucking Odango.' He thought laying down in his bed, not sure if he wanted to doze off with her in his apartment. Maybe the nightmares would start and he didn't want her to witness the process he went through.

Usagi smiled walking with trash bags in hand towards the door to lock it.

'Motoki never said that it would be like this.' She thought also wondering how long it would take for her to clean Mamoru's pig sty, she smiled remembering when her room was the exact replica of his apartment. It was close to three in the morning when her cleaning tirade had finally stopped, her stomach growling shocking her yet again. That problem had ceased once she changed her eating habits. She giggled feeling normal for a change. Mamoru's apartment was spotless, it seemed so much more like Mamoru's place. She went into the kitchen to check the fridge, pulling it open she scrunched her face up when the smell of rotted food hit her nose. The smell made her want to vomit.

'What the hell was he eating if his fridge is like this?' She asked herself pulling the contents out of his fridge to put in the trash can.

'Maybe I should make market.' She told herself, rummaging through his things for a spare key, it was no sense in doing all of this work and not being able to complete the task that Motoki had set her on.

Her trip to the market was simple and short as she stacked up on things that Mamoru would definitely need to survive, she couldn't believe that he had completely let himself go. Motoki was completely right, she realized that she would have to storm her way back into his life once again as she had done before.

Mamoru was still sleep as she let herself back into his apartment ready to cook him a good breakfast. But knowing Mamoru she realized he would think that her cooking still sucked, he would probably make some snide comment about her cooking her Odangos for breakfast. She snorted packing his fridge leaving out the contents that she had needed so they could start the day right.

* * *

Tell me what you guys think. 


End file.
